


So happy to see you

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Petra took a hit meant for Dorothea.(Kiss meme - "I almost lost you" kiss)





	So happy to see you

When Petra opens her eyes, the first thing she hears is a shriek, something that makes her wince. Her ears… They are hurting.

She tries to get up – she could be needing to fight after all – but a pair of hands are immediately on her, gently pushing her down.

\- I’m so sorry Petra! I didn’t mean to scare you -.

She recognizes that voice immediately.

\- Dorothea… -, even talking costs her great effort, - What happened? -.

\- You don’t remember? You took a hit for me -, Dorothea replies, and she looks in the verge of tears, - I thought… I thought you’d be gone -.

Weakly, Petra manages to hold her hand between hers, trying to console Dorothea.

\- I am fine, dear Dorothea. Just weakened -.

\- Yeah -, the other nods, chuckling despite everything, - You do look worse for wear -.

At Petra’s perplexed glance, she just shrugs, lowering herself to her level to pull her into an embrace.

\- Never do that again. Ever -.

This time Dorothea’s voice is different… how’s that word? Stern, Petra thinks.

\- I cannot make you this promise -, she says however, her tone as firm as Dorothea’s, - I won’t let anyone hurt you -.

Dorothea is looking at her now, relief and sadness mixed together in her gaze.

\- But what if you didn’t make it? What if… What if I lost you? -.

\- You didn’t. I’m still here, am I not? -.

\- Yes, I suppose you are -, Dorothea mutters, finally smiling, before leaning in, pressing her lips against Petra’s, all the grief and desperation she had felt finally finding an outlet.

They have no idea how long it lasts, but it doesn’t matter.

Petra is fine, Dorothea is fine. They both made it out this last battle alive.

There’s comfort in being so close, and they want to exploit it to the fullest.

It is Petra the one who has to pull away; she still hasn’t recovered completely and she’s beginning to feel light-headed.

\- I believe I’m in need of a rest -, she mutters, even though there’s nothing she’d want more than to hold Dorothea in her arms, but thankfully the other understands.

\- Of course -, she mutters in fact, caressing Petra’s hair, - Rest. I’ll stay with you in case you need something -.

\- You have my gratitude -, is all Petra replies with, before turning to her side, sighing at the sensation of Dorothea still petting her hair.

Sleep comes easy to her.


End file.
